Tsukuru Mono to Kowasu Mono
by p-sama7
Summary: DISCONTINUED Roy/Ed, Jean/Kain. Kain is kidnapped by a group of human slave traders. Everyone soon finds either themselves or someone they care about in danger. Not a good summary. YAOI, involves noncon.


Story title:

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Special thanks to my beta KT. Who is amazing and fabulous and has better grammar than I do.

**WARNING: ****This story involves yaoi, rape, and belittling of tiny blond alchemist. And this is only this chapter….so if you don't like, don't read. **

**Note: This does not mean I condone rape. **

Now on with the story.

I hope you like it!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter One: Missing

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Fullmetal."

Ed didn't even bother hiding how annoyed he was at that moment as he turned his head to see Roy poking his head out of his office, frowning and waving for the teen to come back.

Why the hell would he want to go back there? With a grin he made as if to ignore him and walk on.

Mustang just scowled more and went back in his office, silently telling the young alchemist, through that one gesture, to quit joking and hurry up.

Growling, Ed turned around, his braid swinging behind him. He trudged into the office he had just tried to escape a few minutes ago. He had _already_ turned in his report. What did that bastard want from him now?

"As much as I truly adore having bastard as a pet name from you, there is something we need to discuss."

Scary mind reading bastard.

Colonel Mustang fingered a few pages on his desk before looking at Ed seriously. He sighed a bit before looking at the door to see Riza walk in the office. She smiled softly at Ed, the blonde gave her a small wave before turning to glare at his superior officer.

"I need you to stay in Central for a while."

"WHAT?" Ed glared at dark haired man. "Like HELL am I going to stay HERE of all places. I have research to do!"

"Edward." Riza's voice caught the blonde's attention and he glanced over at her. She gave him a knowing look causing the alchemist to grit his teeth before glaring at Roy again.

"I'm not saying you need to stop your research, I'm saying that you will need to stay in Central for the time being though." Mustang ran his hands through his hair as he sighed. "To get to the point-"

"Colonel!" The door was kicked open, catching everyone's attention. Breda ran into the office, panting as he stopped in front of his dark haired superior. Doing something that might have been a salute, Breda took a deep breath. "Master Sergeant Kain Fuery has been reported missing."

"Fuery?" Ed's eyes widened as he looked over at Mustang. He seemed to be surprised as well.

Roy looked back on his desk and shuffled the papers he had been messing with earlier before he looked at Hawkeye. She gave him a confirming nod and the Colonel looked over at Breda. He looked hopeful but resigned when he said, "Are you sure he just isn't late to post, like he found a lost puppy on the way or something?"

"Fuery was posted just outside of Central to fix the telephones at all posts but at 1400 yesterday he left post 12 and was making his way to post 11 when he never showed up. The officer on duty put in a request to search for Fuery at 1700 yesterday. I just found out at 0900 this morning that they didn't find him." Breda took a deep breath with an annoyed look as if he was forcing himself to sound as professional as possible.

"Those two posts are only a half mile from each other……" Breda added again as he looked at Roy expectantly.

"And they didn't think to report this to me? His_ commanding officer_?" Roy slammed his hands down on the papers on his desk angrily, then sighed and raised his hand to stop Riza as she opened her mouth to suggest something.

"1st Lieutenant Hawkeye and 2nd Lieutenant Breda, go down to where Master Sergeant Fuery was seen last and see if there are any witnesses or any clues whatsoever about what is going on." Both of them saluted sharply and left. Mustang turned to the shorter alchemist. "Edward, I need you to go and get 2nd Lieutenant Havoc and send him to me. I believe he is in the shooting range."

"But what-"

"That is an order, Major. We will finish our discussion after I know where ALL my subordinates are." And with that Mustang picked up his phone and started dialing, signaling for Ed to get moving.

Bastard.

Ed ignored the looks he was receiving as he stomped off towards the shooting range. Stupid Fuery probably found a lost puppy and had to take it to a shelter or something. There's no way that he would just 'go missing'. And what was Mustang going to tell him? Did he have some sort of need for Edward to be in Central or was there something going on that the Colonel was just not telling him?

Again.

Sighing heavily Ed slammed another door open to see the firing range. He walked down a ways before coming to a tall blond who wasn't shooting but instead just standing there with his gun aimed at the target.

"Havoc?"

BANG!

Both figures jumped as Havoc completely missed his target. The taller blond turned his head and smiled sheepishly at Ed as he hit the button signaling he was done and the target he had been hitting disappeared into another room.

"Hey boss."

"Are you okay?" Ed asked as Havoc sighed. "Did you get dumped again?"

"You know how to break a man's heart, boss." Havoc grabbed his chest for emphasis before he smiled and just nodded his head. "You could say I got shot down………but what brings you down here?"

"We need to go to the bastard's office. Something's going on." Ed turned and started walking, with Havoc following close behind.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" Havoc placed a cigarette in his mouth but didn't light it as they made another turn in the hall.

"Well, I don't know exactly what's going on, but apparently Fuery has gone missing."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Brother!"

"Hey Al." Ed sighed as he flopped down on his bed in their dorm room. Stupid bastard Colonel.

...

_Ed watched Havoc take papers from Mustang and then turn out of the office leaving the two alchemists together._

"_So what the hell is going on__,__ you bastard?" Ed tried to get straight to the point._

"_There has been several kidnappings in the towns around Central, the reason I am asking you to stay here is because there have been no abductions in Central, and I believe that they are avoiding Central because it is both highly populated and because the Military." Mustang looked at Ed expectantly._

"_The reason you want me to stay here is because…." Ed waved his hand as if there was nothing serious going on__,__ with a huge grin on his face as if he just heard the most absurd joke in his life, "Because __**YOU**__ are afraid that __**I**__,the __**FULLMETAL**__ alchemist, will be __**KID**__napped?" _

"_Ed, there is no need to yell." Mustang leaned against his desk._

"_**YOU RAT BASTARD!**__" _

"_Honestly, I would love to have an adult conversation with you but seeing as you are raising your voice, I guess I have to wait for you to finish this __**little**__ tirade." _

"_**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT HE HAS TO SCREAM **__**AT**__** THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS TO BE HEARD BY AN ANT**__**?!**__"_

_Ed glared__,__ pant__ing__ a bit__,__ and sneered at the Colonel. Mustang frowned back before he stood back up__ threateningly__ in front of the smaller alchemist making Ed growl a bit._

"_Fullmetal, I will make this so clear even someone of your stature shouldn't be able to mess this up. __**You cannot leave Central.**__ I am __**ordering**__ you to go back to the dorm and tell your brother that the both of you will remain in the city for the time being. I __**will **__see you in the morning when __**you**__ report in here once again." _

"_I could help you with the search-"_

"_We do not know if we actually need a search party for the Master Sergeant yet."_

"_STOP__!__………__S__top treating me like a__ little__ kid. What are you hiding from me?" Ed took a step forward and slammed his hand on the edge of Mustang's __desk__._

_Mustang __just__ sighed. "How about we come to a compromise?"_

_Ed raised his head to show he was interested but not really agreeing__,__ causing the Colonel to smirk__.__H__e leaned forward a bit so that he was eye to eye to the blond. Ed started to back up__, uneasy__ at how close the Colonel had gotten__,__ but when he realized what he was doing he stopped and just glared at the dark haired man, ignoring the warm feeling that was flooding his cheeks._

"_What k-kind of compromise?" Ed asked meaning to sound a lot harder than __he__ actually did._

"_You will do as I say for today and I will figure out what is going on with Fuery. When you report in tomorrow morning__,__ you can help out as much as you want." Roy smirked again__.__ Ed obviously didn't like the compromise but __merely growled._

"_See you in the morning, shit colonel." And with that Ed was out of the door._

_..._

"Brother, did you get another lead?" A suit of armor made its way over to the side of the bed that Ed had flopped down on. "Did he make fun of you again?"

"Shut up, Al." Ed sighed as he looked over at his little brother. "We have to stay in this forsaken place until the Colonel catches some kidnappers."

"Kidnappers? That's terrible!" Al said before Ed suddenly sat up. "What's wrong, brother?"

"There has to be more!" Ed placed his hand on his chin as he glared at the wall. "Fuery disappears all the time so what makes this time so different?"

"Fuery's missing??"

"Obviously he thinks this might have something to do with the missing people!" Ed looked back at his brother. "Al………I think Fuery is in a lot more trouble then Mustang is telling me. We need to help look for him….."

"What should we do?"

Ed smirked.

"I got an idea."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"……………"

"Sir?"

Colonel Mustang turned his head to see Havoc giving him a worried expression.

"Sorry, Havoc. Do you have anything?"

Havoc looked down at the ground and frowned before looking back up at his superior and sighing. He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one up before inhaling deeply. Looking back at the dark haired man in front of him, he said quietly,"I think it's my fault he has been spacing out lately."

The tall blonde stated looking rather dejected before taking the cigarette out of his mouth and continuing. "He takes me out drinking after I get dumped…well, I force him to, and well recently I have been..uh..and you see….and then last night he…."

"Havoc…..as much as I love this story of yours………." Mustang cut off the man in front of him. "You can explain to me all of this **after** we find him."

Havoc nodded reluctantly and grabbed the papers he had folded under his arm, handing them over to Mustang. The dark haired man just sighed as he leaned up against the building they were outside of.

"I don't know what the group is called but it is obvious that they are not from Amestris." Roy wadded the papers up and looked over at Havoc. "I believe they are selling the people they kidnap to whoever is willing to buy them."

"Sell them?"

"I'm talking about human trafficking, Havoc." Roy snapped his fingers burning the paper and then threw it into a trash can when most of it was gone. "We found someone who was sold a few weeks ago and apparently they sell to anything. Whorehouses or slave traders…..it doesn't matter as long as they pay."

"And you think Kain was taken by these people?" Havoc grabbed his cigarette and put it out on the ground with his foot, growling to himself.

"Sir?"

Both men turned their heads to see Riza approach them. She eyed Havoc before turning to looking at Roy. "We have a lead. Two men were seen carrying an unconscious person into a building a few blocks from here."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ed poked his head around the corner as he watched the three figures walk away.

"Brother?"

"Okay Al, here's the plan. Since they are obviously heading in the wrong direction we're going to start collecting our own information." Ed turned to his brother to make sure the suit of armor understood.

"What makes you think they have it wrong?"

"Someone saw two people carry somebody in a military uniform into a building and didn't call the cops? That's a little too easy of a lead. The people must be close to this area."

Al didn't say anything, so Ed figured the suit couldn't argue with him and walked out onto the street.

"Okay, I'll start over there and you can go to the other side. We will meet back up here in an hour."

"You want to split up?" Al didn't like doing that.

"Are you scared?"

"No, but brother…."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Ed huffed before reaching up and patting Al on the shoulder apologetically. "Now listen to me and let's get to work. We will meet here in an hour so you better not be late."

"Hai……" Al sighed as he started walking in the other direction.

Ed laughed a little to himself as he watch his brother walk off. Al was such a worry wart. He honestly forgot who was supposed to be the big brother sometimes.

Ed sighed as he started retracing Fuery's steps. From what he had heard earlier, Fuery had to have been taken out on this street. Ed ignored the mistrustful glares he was receiving as he walked down a few more blocks realizing most places were closed this time of night.

"Shit……" Ed watched a few rain drops hit the ground before the downfall came. Well at least now he knew if the colonel found him that the flame alchemist wouldn't be able to burn him alive as punishment.

Ed ducked under an overhang at the building closest to him. He pulled his hood over his head and looked down to see a box with the label reading 'free puppies'. Ed peeked inside to see it empty and smiled to himself, hoping that all the puppies that had been there had been able to find a home.

Suddenly a small shine from the ground in the alleyway behind the box caught his attention. Ed looked around only to see no one was around and he ducked into the alleyway. Peering down he bent forward and picked up a pair of broken black glasses.

The shape of the frames looked awfully familiar.

"Hey there cutie."

Ed snapped his head back to see a man smiling at him. The man placed his hand on Ed's back sending a chill down the smaller boy as he glared at the stranger.

"You alone?" The hand started to move lower causing Ed to grit his teeth. He elbowed the man in the face sending the stranger to the ground.

"Don't touch me!" Ed yelled, stepping on the man's hand causing him to yell. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I think that's none of your business, number 46." Ed felt a cloth come over his mouth. It smelt sour and a hand pressed it against against his face forcing him to breathe it in.

Ed elbowed the man behind him in the gut but the man only tightened his grip. The world around them started spinning quickly causing the teen to go limp when darkness came.

"Looks like we got a fighter." The man on the ground smiled as he inspected his hand to make sure nothing was broken before placing his hand on his lip to see blood there.

"Shut up and help me carry him. He's heavy for such a small thing."

At that the limp figure seemed to back to life and elbowed the man holding him again though this time there was no power in it as he fell limp again.

"I might want to keep this one."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Roy stared in shock as Al shoved his way through guards around the building they were inspecting.

"I NEED TO SEE COLONEL MUSTANG!" The armor shrieked causing the dark haired man to run out there being followed by Riza.

"I'm here Al!" Mustang signaled for the guards to back down as he went up to Al. "What is wrong? It's four in the morning! Where is Fullmetal?"

The suit of armor stiffened and looked at Roy. If the armor could have had tears Roy felt as if it would have been crying.

"He...told me.. he told me to meet after an hour. He never came back. I waited six hours Colonel Mustang, he never came back! I looked for him up and down the street but I couldn't find anything!" The armor lifted his arms to its sides in an anxious motion. "I think he found them!"

Roy raised an eyebrow at this. He did not like how this sounded.

"Found who, Alphonse?"

"The kidnappers!!" The suit of armor responded as if the colonel was a moron for not knowing this simple answer.

Roy had a very bad feeling about this indeed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Edward?"

That was odd.

He didn't remember going to sleep.

"Ed? Ed! You need to wake up!"

Why was Fuery yelling at him? The timid man never yelled at anyone………at least not whenever Ed was around him……Ed briefly wondered what face Mustang would make if Fuery ever yelled at the Colonel.

Mustang.

_Bastard_.

Fuery.

_Wait a second..._

"Fuery!" Ed jumped up, slamming his head into a pole with a sharp crack. He sank to the ground again, whimpering quietly. After getting over the shock of nearly braining himself, he looked around frantically. "Fuery! Fuery, are you really here?"

"Ed……I'm behind you. There is a pole above you so you are going to have to move a bit before you can sit up." Fuery's voice was soft again but sounded more strained than normal.

Ed moved back a little bit, realizing that he was missing his automail arm which was causing him more difficulty then he needed at the moment. He slowly made his way back before he sat on his legs and turned to see Fuery against the wall behind him. The dark haired man had been stripped out of his uniform and was now only in his white undershirt and boxers. There were bruises against his arms and his hands were tied together.

"Where are we?" Ed glanced around the room. The appeared to be in some abandoned basement that was full of pipes. Some were dripping with whatever substance was running through them.

"I have no idea. They jumped me in an alley on my way to the next post."

"Yeah, Mustang has everyone looking for you." Ed sighed as he leaned against a pole that was beside him. Ed felt a sharp pain in his hand revealing a metal chain biting into his skin that was attached the wall beside him before he realized he had been stripped down to his tank top and leather pants. His jacket and watch were gone.

They had searched him.

Ed moved his hand to his pockets to reveal what he had been afraid of…

They had taken his chalk.

"They had a hard time dragging you in here even after they took your arm off. They didn't have the energy to strip you of your shoes or pants." Fuery seemed to find some amusement in that. "Thanks for the glasses by the way. They found them in your jacket."

Ed looked over to see Fuery was indeed wearing his cracked glasses.

"They called me 46………why?"

"I assume you are there 46th victim. I was 45….." Fuery looked away from Ed. "44 was a girl, probably younger than you…they…she….they took her away this morning before you came to."

"Do you know where?" Ed looked over at Fuery who shook his head 'no' but the expression on his face stated otherwise.

He knew where they took her and he did not want Ed to know.

It must not be a good place.

"Hey boss! I think sleeping beauty is awake! Either that or puppy boy is talking to himself." They heard a voice yell. There was a loud slamming above them and the sound of several feet walking down stairs before three men turned the corner to reveal themselves to Kain and Ed.

"Good morning, princess." The eldest of the men had a bandage on his lip and some more around his hands. Must have been the bastard Ed had hit last night.

"Good morning, sick fucker." Ed spat out glaring at the man who just smiled down.

"See boss, told you he was lively." The man smiled as a younger man came around from behind him and eyed Ed speculatively.

Ed glanced over at Fuery who would not take his eyes off the boss. He looked afraid as if something was about to happen. Fuery shifted before he glanced at Ed and gave him a look telling him to not try to start something.

"Jim……." The boss smiled as he walked over to Ed and leaned forward grabbing Ed's jaw and forcing his face up for inspection. "I think you actually did a good job. He's cute too."

At that, Ed kicked the guy in the chest, sending him flying back as Ed tried to stand up.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING CUTE LIKE A GIRL?" Ed pulled on the chain some more but realized there was not enough slack on it to actually let him stand so he settled for glaring, ignoring how pale Fuery seemed to have turned.

The boss smiled before he walked over to Ed and grabbed the blonde's head before slamming it into a wall ignoring how the chains cut Ed's wrist in the position as the blond gave a small cry.

"Sorry Jim, but I think I might have to punish this one." The boss proceeded to smile as he lifted Ed's head and slammed it into the wall again.

What did he mean punish?

Jim didn't seem to like the idea but his mouth remained shut as he scowled.

"PLEASE DON'T!"

The boss stopped.

Ed growled as the hand tightened on his hair.

"So you are finally talking to me again, Kain?" The boss turned his head and eyed the dark haired captive. Kain looked down to avoid eye contact but sat still.

"He's just a kid. You can't." Fuery's voice was soft but Ed heard it loud and clear. The blond stared at his dark haired friend started to shake. "Leave him alone…………please."

"At least this one got manners." The man behind Jim stated with a smirk.

"Shut up John." Jim retorted quietly eyeing the boss to make sure they weren't in trouble. "That one belongs to the boss, remember?"

The boss gave a smile that sent shivers down Ed's spine. He looked Ed over one more time before turning to Fuery. "Who am I going to punish then? I have to punish someone for this kid's behavior."

Ed looked over to see Fuery bite his lip hard- Ed was sure he saw blood- before looking at the man holding Ed with an expression that held nothing and everything.

"Punish me."

Ed fell to the floor when the arm that was holding him let go and the other man walked over to Kain. He pushed himself up with his arm and attempted to kick at the boss but it was completely ignored as the man approached Fuery. The dark hair captive stayed stock still as the boss' hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Was I that good the first time? You want more?" Fuery looked away before the hand grabbed his chin harder and made him look the boss in the eyes again. "You said a lot of hateful things to me last time Kain."

"I meant them."

SLAP.

Fuery's head snapped to the side as the boss' hand met his cheek. The redness appeared almost immediately as the boss rubbed his hands together before grabbing Fuery's chin again and forcing the man to look at him.

"I like you Kain. It hurts me that you don't like me." The man let go of his chin and ran his fingers down Fuery's neck before coming up again. "You are such a pretty thing when I have you writhing underneath me."

"HEY! STOP TOUCHING HIM!" Ed yelled. Jim walked over and kicked him sharply in the side.

"Seems your friend has no idea what he has gotten himself into." The boss laughed lightly before turning his attention back to Fuery. "Jim, John………I want you to kick that blond brat till he passes out. Nothing on the face though, he still might sell well."

"Wait!" Fuery got hit again as he glared at the boss trying his best to ignore the coughing noises Ed was making in the background as he got kicked once again in the ribs.

Tears came to Fuery's eyes as he saw Ed spit up blood from most likely a broken rib. His friend was just trying to protect him! Ed didn't deserve this - hell, Fuery didn't think anyone deserved this, not even that poor girl this morning.

"He's out."

The boss nodded as the other two men left and then he leaned over Fuery so that he was right beside the dark haired captive's ear.

"Tell your friend to be good and we'll treat him real nice."

"I don't want you to _treat_ him at all." Fuery shivered as he felt warm breath against his neck before he felt teeth bite him causing the young man to hiss.

"You know, I like it better when you scream." The boss murmured as he licked the wound he had caused.

"I know." Was the last sound Fuery made as the boss pushed him down on the ground.

Fuery did his best to fight back all the noises that were trying to escape his mouth as the boss' hand slithered around his body. As they explored every muscle and tried to fondle him into a response.

"Still not going to enjoy it?" The boss whispered. Nothing he did with his hands seemed to get any response from the dark haired form beneath him. "Have it your way."

Fuery didn't bother fighting the tears that filled his eyes as he was forcefully entered without preparation. He would be bleeding again, he knew it. He tried to ignore the hot breath that was pressing against his face and instead tried to focus on the ground that was scraping his skin.

Tried to focus on how to get out of this.

Wondered if Ed was okay.

He felt the boss tense over him as his body was filled with a foreign substance. The boss just stood up and fastened his pants before clicking his tongue at Fuery and leaving the room.

Fuery waited until he heard the steps reach the top of the stair case and the door shut before he turned over and vomited in the bucket they had left as a makeshift toilet for the prisoners.

"Fuery……"

The dark haired man tried his best to wipe his mouth on the back of his hand before he looked over at the unmoving form of a blond teenager just a few feet away from him.

"Ed………"

"It has to be two broken ribs, maybe three. Give me a second and I'll be able to move." Ed voice was hoarse but Fuery honestly couldn't have expected much else.

Fuery trembled a bit as a thought overtook him and he felt his eyes start stinging again.

"Ed………how long were you awake?"

The room was filled with silence, confirming Fuery's fear. The blond had probably not even passed out, just had stopped moving to hope for less damage before they actually killed him. Fuery felt a bitter sigh leave his mouth before he heard movement and looked over to see Ed forcing himself in a sitting position.

"He knew your name."

"They have my ID."

Ed shifted, hissing as he finally found a wall to lean against. He looked at his wrist that was caked in drying blood.

"He did that to you before."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement, a verified fact that they both knew was true.

"My first night here…….the leader……said I was his type, and I tried to fight him, but………yeah. He did it to me once before." Fuery sighed in defeat before Ed turned towards him.

The emotion those gold eyes held wasn't disgust, sympathy or even pity as Fuery had expected………it was pure hatred.

"I will kill him."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

And there was chapter one.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
